1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a burner and, more specifically, to a burner with detachable piezo-electric device that can be combined with or detached from the main body rapidly for safer and easier to maintain purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that people have applied fuel to cooking and lighting for a long time, now all kinds of fuel and energy sources are available, liquid gas is a very common fuel.
Compressed liquid gas is not only used in household, it is also used in cigarette lighters because it is clean and easy to refill. Therefore, it is widely used in stoves and put to other industrial applications nowadays. However, most of the gas burners or heaters avoid external igniter, therefore they have a piezo-electric device, users can press the piezo-electric device to generate electrostatic sparks and pass through a conducting wire to ignite the combined fuel gas escaped from the gas diffusion burner head or the firing mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,393 of applicant is an obvious example.
The piezo-electric device mentioned above might be damaged after a long period of time for been pressed, the piezo-electric device is built inside and is not easy to be replaced by users, users have to rely on manufactures or sales rep. to repair, that causes inconvenience.
Therefore, if the piezo-electric device and the burner can be combined and detached freely and flexibly, then users can overcome the inconvenience of replacement and repairing. While the piezo-electric device is not in use, users can take it out to avoid the misuse by children.